Lids for containers are well-known in the beverage container industry. In general terms, lids for single-use or disposable containers have three main components: a top wall or surface, a mounting portion, and an opening. Typically, the mounting portion is adapted to engage an upper rim of the container to seal the lid on the container. The opening is adapted to permit the flow of the container contents through the lid.
Existing lid designs suffer from a number of problems including untimely spillage through the opening due to the lack of a reliable means for sealing the opening. The inability to effectively seal the opening can also result in a significant loss of heat from the container contents through the opening. To address these and other problems, a number of lid designs include a cover portion for the opening. However, most cover portions lack structural integrity and can interfere with a user consuming the container contents through the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,373 to DeParales discloses a container lid where the opening is formed after a hinged tear panel is removed from an outer edge of the lid. Due to its hinged construction, the tear panel can unexpectedly rotate back towards the edge while a user is drinking from the container, thereby interfering with the discharge of the container contents. In addition, it is quite difficult to completely re-seal the opening with the tear panel once it is initially removed from the edge of the container.
Another example of a lid having an attached cover for the opening is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,902 to DeMars. There, a cover is placed over a spout extending upward from the lid. The lid contains no structure to retain and/or secure the cover once it is removed from the spout. Because the cover remains unsecured while the user is drinking from the container, the cover can obstruct the use of the lid. Accordingly, the effectiveness of the lid is compromised.
Therefore, there is a definite need for a container lid with a cover portion that effectively re-seals the opening therein. In addition, there is a need for lid with a cover portion that can be reliably secured such that the cover portion does not interfere with the discharge of the container contents.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.